


Magnetic Attraction

by LSUsweetie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSUsweetie/pseuds/LSUsweetie
Summary: Fred and George want to celebrate their first birthday after the war in a special way.  They set a plan in motion to throw a memorable party by pranking everyone in attendance.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124
Collections: Wild Weasley Celebration





	Magnetic Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LadyBlack3 my amazing beta!! Your attention to detail and wonderful suggestions are always appreciated! Any additional errors are my own.

Leaning against the ornate iron railing, Fred watched as the crowd moved together to the sultry beat of the music. He grinned down at his assembled friends and family before seeking out his twin. Spotting George, he met his gaze with a smirk across the crowded pub that they had hired for the occasion of their twenty-first birthday. They’d timed it perfectly. Everyone was having a wonderful time and after enjoying the plentiful array of food and beverages for nearly two hours, their guests had been lulled into a false sense of security. At his twin’s nearly imperceptible nod, they raised their wands simultaneously. With a synchronised swirl and flick, they activated the potion that they’d placed into all of the drinks earlier that evening. 

When it was done, Fred threw his head back, laughing with excitement. This was proving to be their best birthday ever! He couldn’t wait to see the results. Things had been far too serious since the war. It was time to spread a bit of love and merriment around their group of friends. He only hoped that their little prank didn’t cause any real trouble. 

Surveying the room with a grin, he saw that George was already wrapped around Angelina on the dance floor, grinding in a way that told him that they would be leaving sooner rather than later. His brother spotted him and waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated way before lowering his mouth to his girlfriend’s neck.

A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine as he felt the spell beginning to work. It created a pleasant but insistent tugging sensation in his belly. He made the decision to ignore it for the moment as he wanted to observe the action that was about to take place. With interest, he saw Ginny and Harry suddenly turn away from each other. Before he could see where either of them ended up however, the pull in his stomach increased exponentially until he was forcefully wrenched away from the railing. Fred obeyed the invisible force guiding him. Only stopping when his tall frame collided with a soft body. 

Looking down, he was greeted by a headful of riotous curls and a pair of angry eyes belonging to none other than Hermione Granger. His heart pounded as he met her gaze. She shoved against his chest, trying in vain to separate their bodies. “Fred Weasley, what have you done? Fix this, now!”

With a false bravado that he certainly wasn’t feeling, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “The only thing that will allow us to separate is a proper snog.”

“WHAT?” Hermione stomped her foot, her lovely, whiskey-coloured eyes growing round with indignation. “I know you and George did this. I should have expected something ridiculous when nothing exploded within the first fifteen minutes of the party starting. Now, tell me, what is the antidote? You must have made one.”

Fred couldn’t help himself, he grinned broadly despite knowing that it would only increase her rage. Leaning in conspiratorially, he murmured in what he hoped was a sexy voice, “I’ll let you in on a little secret, Ms. Granger. George and I have done it to ourselves as well. We can’t get out of it either — we didn’t want an antidote.”

Watching with interest, he noticed the rapid rise and fall of her breasts as the speed of her breathing increased. Averting his eyes before she noticed, he winced when she jabbed a finger into his chest. “You _will_ tell me _this instant_ how the charm works,” she demanded, evidently none-too-pleased.

“Okay, okay, don’t get your knickers in a twist, woman. I’ll tell you,” Fred promised, flinching away slightly as her fingernail dug into his skin.

Looking down, he met her expectant gaze. _Merlin, she was beautiful when she was angry!_ He winked cheekily before continuing. “We combined the elements of enchanted mistletoe with a magnetism potion. It was in the drinks, we only had to activate it with a spell and wait to see who was drawn together.”

“But, you’re taking away everyone’s choice by forcing them to snog before they can separate.”

She looked so adorably distressed that Fred couldn’t keep her in the dark any longer. “Not exactly.”

“Explain.”

Suddenly feeling a little nervous, Fred felt heat travel up his neck, to his cheeks, and finally the tips of his ears. Knowing that he was blushing made him lose his train of thought — _Fred Weasley did not blush_! 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and hoped that she would believe him. After taking a moment to compose himself, he smiled down at her softly. Tucking an errant curl behind her ear, he leaned in and murmured, “The spell that we used is an attraction spell. In order for two people to be drawn together, there must be a mutual interest. We wouldn’t be stuck together like this if you didn’t return my feelings.” 

The handsome prankster heard Hermione’s breath catch as she stared at him in wonder. “Return your feelings?” she asked, her voice trembling slightly. 

Fred nodded, his palms suddenly growing damp as he admitted, “I’ve had a terrible crush on you for years now. I just thought that you were interested in Ron…”

Hermione bit her lip as she looked up at him, her eyes roaming his features, seemingly searching for a sign that he was being truthful. After a moment, the anger that had blazed before was replaced by something Fred couldn’t interpret. “Years?” She reached up, lightly touching the side of his face as she asked this and he could only nod, spellbound by the gentle caress. 

Hoping that he wasn’t misinterpreting her response, he moved closer to her mouth. “Yes, years,” he breathed, stopping just a short breath away... 

“Me too,” she whispered, closing the last scant inch between them and slanting her lips across his in a soft but sensual kiss. Fred felt himself tremble with want as she darted her tongue out to lightly brush against his lips.

_Merlin, she was absolutely perfect. Why hadn’t they tried this before now?_ Needing to be closer, Fred buried one hand in her curls, the other coming around to cup her arse, pulling her flush against his body as he deepened the kiss with a moan.

He could feel the pulse of magic signaling that they’d snogged enough to break the spell, but neither of them made a move to separate, their bodies seemingly determined to get as close as humanly possible. When they began to get more out of control, Fred pulled back, grinning at the sight of her swollen lips and tousled hair. _He’d done that. After wanting her for so long, it almost felt surreal_. Leaning back in for another tiny peck, he suggested, “Let’s go see who’s ended up with who shall we? Then, maybe we can go somewhere that isn’t quite so public, and continue this. Would that be alright with you?”

Seeing Hermione begin to speak, Fred shook his head quickly. “Wait. I should say this before you get the wrong idea. I would very much like to spend more time with you, figuring this out. If you’re comfortable with that being tonight…” Realising that he was rushing, but unable to stop himself, Fred felt his face growing slightly pink once again. Feeling unusually flustered, he continued, “What I’m trying to say, is that I would very much like to give us a real go past this evening. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night, regardless of what you decide about tonight?”

Risking a glance at Hermione, he saw that she was trying desperately to control her mirth. There was something else beneath the obvious amusement that gave Fred hope. When their eyes met, she positively beamed at him, making his heart flutter wildly as she said, “Yes, Fred. Yes to everything. I would love the opportunity to spend some time alone with you later tonight, go on a date with you tomorrow, and explore the possibility of a relationship with you.”

Utter elation swelled within him as he took in the words he had hoped to hear for so long. Feeling as if he could produce the strongest Patronus in the world, he drew Hermione in for one final kiss before pulling her into the chaos of the party. No matter what else had occurred that evening, Fred knew that their prank had been the most successful that he and George had ever attempted. It did what he once believed to be impossible and brought him and Hermione together at last.

Escorting Hermione onto the dance floor and thinking to himself that nothing could possibly improve this evening, Fred did a double-take at the couple in his periphery. _Wait, was that Ginny kissing Katie Bell???_


End file.
